Dos caras de una moneda
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Susan Bones es como una moneda. Tiene dos caras. Una es negativa y otra es leal. Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Negatividad

**Dos caras de una moneda **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Casas de Hogwarts.

**Casa:** Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**Negatividad**

El cielo se presenta parcialmente despejado en ese mañana de invierno y pequeños nubarrones luchan por ganar un poco de terreno en la inmensidad de ese azul. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encuentran en las gradas aunque todavía falta más de media hora para que los jugadores salgan al campo de Quidditch.

—Dicen que Summerby ha estado practicando duro en las últimas tres semanas —comenta Ernie Macmillan cuando salen del castillo agitando su banderín con la mano—. Tenemos muchas probabilidades de ganarle a Ravenclaw hoy.

«¿De verdad tenemos posibilidades de ganar? —se pregunta Susan Bones mentalmente—. ¿O solamente intentas que la derrota no duela tanto? Summerby ha atrapado la snitch una vez.»

—Cho Chang es muy buena como buscadora, creo que Harry solamente puede con ella pero al menos, Summerby va a intentarlo —responde Hannah Abbott haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Si no fuera tan torpe, seguro que podría atraparla.

—No creo que Summerby pueda compararse con Cedric —afirma el chico—. Él era demasiado bueno y podía ganarle a Potter. ¿Recuerdan cuando estábamos en tercer año?

—Los dementores intervinieron en el partido, Harry cayó de su escoba y gracias a eso Cedric pudo tomar la snitch —interviene Susan—. Igual hay que admitir que Cedric Diggory es el mejor buscador que Hufflepuff ha tenido hasta ahora.

—Independientemente de que Summerby pueda atrapar la snitch o no, aún tenemos la posibilidad de ganar por diferencia de puntos —dice Hannah—. Tenemos buenos cazadores que podrían anotar unos cuantos puntos, así el resultado del partido no dependería tanto de quién atrape la snitch primero.

—Es un buen razonamiento —asegura Susan—, pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle. El único buen cazador que tenemos es Smith y su arrogancia es lo que le lleva a fracasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Cadwallader no es tan malo —comenta Ernie haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras—. Seguro que sorprende a todos.

Los tres amigos se acomodan en la grada que se viste de negro y amarillo para la ocasión. Madame Hooch hace sonar el silbato, le pide a los capitanes que estrechen sus manos y que el partido se dispute de forma honesta, sin trampas y trucos sucios.

—¡La quaffle está en el aire y damos comienzo al partido entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw!

A Susan le gusta mirar los partidos de Quidditch siempre que no se trate de Hufflepuff. No es que ella sea negativa o algo similar, pero simplemente su casa no tiene posibilidades de ganar el campeonato ese año.

Quizás el próximo tengan más oportunidad.

—Comienzo a creer que tu constante negatividad nos está dando mala suerte —le dice Hannah a Susan cuando regresan al castillo—. Hemos sufrido una derrota aplastante por culpa de esos Ravenclaw.


	2. Lealtad

**Dos caras de una moneda **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Casas de Hogwarts.

**Casa:** Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

** Lealtad**

Susan Bones entra en el aula con la esperanza de encontrar a Hannah y a Ernie, cuando efectivamente descubre que ellos no están allí, no puede evitar que una mueca de temor se instale en su rostro.

¿Y si los han descubierto?

Tampoco puede evitar que aquella pregunta invada su mente por un momento, niega con la cabeza de un lado al otro y se sienta en su pupitre tratando de no dejar al descubierto sus emociones. Aunque sabe que es imposible, ella siempre ha sido como un libro abierto.

Amycus Carrow entra y avanza arrastrando sus pies por el suelo como tiene la costumbre de hacer, mientras golpea su varita contra la palma de su mano. Ese movimiento quiere decir «sabemos lo que han hecho y van a acarrear con las consecuencias de sus actos» y los nervios de Susan aumentan aún más.

—Susan Bones —pronuncia su nombre con una sonrisa torcida—, dirígete inmediatamente al despacho de la profesora Alecto.

No pronuncia ni una sola palabra mientras se pone de pie y pronto se deja abrazar por el frío del pasillo solitario. El labio inferior comienza a temblarle ligeramente y ella aprieta los dientes como si pudiera reunir coraje con esa acción. Sabe que escapar no es una opción, no tardarían en encontrarla y el castigo sería peor que la solución.

La puerta del despacho se abre antes que Susan la toque y revela la figura de Alecto Carrow que dice:

—Entra Bones que quiero terminar pronto con esto.

No es necesario que sea adivina para saber cuál es la razón por la que se encuentra allí. Los Carrow quieren información. Esa misma información que ha estado durante todo el día en la mente de Susan, llenándola de temor y preocupación.

—¿Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan violaron el toque de queda y se metieron al despacho de Amycus ayer por la noche? —pregunta y Susan ni siquiera separa sus labios—. ¡Contesta!

—Los profesores a cargo de la disciplina deberían saber lo que sucede en el castillo después del toque de queda.

—Respuesta incorrecta, Bones. Eres igual que tu tía y supongo que ya sabes lo que le sucedió a ella.

Siente que la impotencia le recorre la piel.

—¡No diga nada de mi tía!

—Sabemos que fueron Abbott y Macmillan los que se colaron ayer.

—Si ya lo saben, ¿por qué me encuentro aquí? —le responde.

—Eres demasiado atrevida, hay que enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores y a no encubrir a estudiantes rebeldes —afirma y luego le apunta con su varita—. Crucio.

Susan Bones sabe que tanto Hannah como Ernie destrozaron el despacho de Amycus Carrow pero jamás va a delatarlos, sin importar las veces que la torturen.

La lealtad está ante todo.


End file.
